


Sweet Dreams are made of this

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Chancellor Poe Dameron, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Humiliation, M/M, Not abusive relationship, Post-War, Submissive Poe Dameron, Torture, prisoner kylo ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Things turn wrong when Poe visits Kylo Ren in jail.





	Sweet Dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What’s Your Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602316) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> It's supposed to be in Idril's BDSM verse but I think we don't have the same way to write this story. So, that's up to her. If she wants this story to be a part of her verse, it would be a pleasure. Otherwise, it's inspired from her verse. 
> 
> Brief summary: Poe is the Chancellor of the New Republic and to being able to handle the pressure, he needs someone else to take in charge in a sexually way. Enters so Kylo Ren.

He waited for the doors of the lift to close on himself to take off his mantle’s hood. In the reflect of the silver doors, appeared the distorted image of Poe Dameron, leader of the temporary government for the last fifteen months. Taking advantage to be alone for the first time in probably the whole day, to let down his confident mask. The young man, not so young if he looked at his reflect with new grey hair on his head and wrinkles on his face every day, slumped against one of the walls of the lift, enjoying the cold metal against his fingers.  

Not for the first time since he took the leadership of the galaxy, Poe wondered how long he would be able to continue like that. Poe never wanted this. He never wanted to be the one on who everybody was resting. After the war, after all his losses, Poe wanted nothing more to go back to Yavin 4, to a simple life, a normal life, hiding in a familiar home and licking his wounds, trying to find some solace in a dull existence. He always thought that Finn would have been the leader this new galaxy needed, the ex-stormtrooper being a more natural heir to Leia Organa’s legacy than Poe never has been. But Finn wasn’t ready and Rey and him flew away to build a new Jedi Order. When he heard that, Poe wanted nothing more that to scream again and again until he would have broken a vocal chord, until both would have understood that all this mess, all these lives sacrificed were due to the Jedis and the Siths and what they did to Ben Solo; creating a monster, unlashing a storm on the galaxy. But how could he had done that? How could he when Luke Skywalker was still venerated like a god? How could he when Rey was known everywhere as The Last Jedi, the one who saved the galaxy from Kylo Ren, even if it wasn’t true? Poe kept up with this masquerade for the well-spirit of everyone. How could people truly believe that the only one who gave them the peace they seeked so much was the same man who brang war and destruction to them? How could they understand that Kylo Ren was tired to fight and that he surrendered to Poe Dameron because before everyone else, even the Resistance, he couldn’t bear anymore fire and blood, and death, so many deaths. None of them couldn’t truly believe that Kylo Ren was still a man, like all of them, who reached his breaking point and did actually something about it. 

Poe couldn’t blame them. Kylo Ren, the masked nightmare, hurt so many, too many. Poe knew it too well, it was still carved in his flesh. But he also couldn’t give them what they wanted. Kylo Ren made the first step, Poe made the second. He refused to kill him, to execute him without a trial, like Ren himself did to many of his enemies. People seeked revenge. Poe seeked peace. Kylo too. So Poe gave it to him. And since that day, since that day Kylo knelt front of him and let him do what he had to do, Poe felt closer to him that to anyone else. That was why he was there, in the same prison where Kylo Ren would spent the rest of his life, paying for his crimes. That was why he was there, in a lift bringing him down to Kylo, an unexpected companion of war. 

Poe watched the floor numbers passing front of his eyes, the numbers going higher, Poe going deeper down into darkness, in the bowels of the town above him. And yet, Poe could feel his muscles relaxing, the tension he felt all day, the tension he was feeling every hour of every day, so much that the pain was now familiar, leaving him. His lungs were burning with fresh air, unfolding entirely for the first time in hours. His whole body was hurting, freeing itself from its own jail, but Poe’s mind was finally at peace. His body was forgetting its own weariness. He was feeling finally like the 37 years old man that he really was and not the so much older man he sometimes thought he was becoming.

Another floor and Poe felt his chest swelling with freedom, his mind almost floating with something close to gladness. He felt like the blood in his veins was new, stronger, younger. He felt younger. He felt like he was young again. Like his former self. The young man, dreaming to be a pilot like his mother before him. The young man, so used to laugh that he had dimples on each side of his mouth. The young man, in love with his best friend. With a man who wore the same face that the man he was ready to join right now. 

 

* * *

 

Poe stepped out the lift, letting in all his doubts, worries and guilt behind him. He wasn’t the Chancellor now. He was just Poe. A boy from Yavin 4, feeling lonely. In need to have someone taking charge and burying him in their arms. He was weak. And he accepted it. This part of him, the biggest part of him has to stay hidden from everybody. Except from the man behind the door he was now facing. 

Poe took a moment front of the door, taking a deep breath, feeling the disturbing but now usual rumble of nervousness mixed with excitement in his stomach. Poe knew he shouldn’t feel like that. Nothing good could come from this. Their...deal couldn’t hold on forever and yet, Poe, in the deepest of his heart, hoped for it. It couldn’t stop. He didn’t want it to stop. 

After years and years to follow orders almost blindly, after years of years of having everybody counting on him for almost everything, after months and months of chastening himself, Poe wanted to feel alive as long as he could, Poe wanted to be selfish. Poe wanted to step in and stay in this place and this time, away from the rest of the world, no longer at their mercy. Just him. And Kylo. 

 

* * *

 

Poe opened the door, feeling his heart beating hard against his ribcage, feeling shivers on his skin. The pleasant sensations after a dull day felt ecstatic, making Poe high with a lightness he almost forgot about. 

The room was like it was usually. There was a space between the door and the actual cell and it was the only place in the room with light. The rest of the room and Kylo’s cell were engulfed in darkness. Poe didn’t like it. He didn’t like to see that Kylo was spending all his day surrounded by shadows. It reminded him too much what happened to Ben Solo and Poe always feared that what took Ben Solo from him would now take Kylo from him. 

Poe never expressed loudly his fears to Kylo, feeling like it would be like overriding the rules of their deal. But he always got the feeling that Kylo knew what Poe was thinking because everytime this dark thought took over his mind, Kylo always made a point to certify that darkness was fine with him. Poe didn’t believe him. And he didn’t like that Kylo was trying to convince himself of the reverse. Kylo made a point to do like he was caring for nothing happening to him, his capacity to care only dedicated to Poe. Poe knew that wasn’t true. Poe knew that Kylo was caring. Too much probably. But he refused to acknowledge it. And he refused to Poe the right to care for him back. 

Poe felt frustration boiling in his veins and he did everything to shake it out of him. He had a rather boring day with Senators sounding too much like children involved in a pity argument and Poe needed for Kylo to make him forget that he wasn’t made for that, that he wasn’t enough for the galaxy. Poe needed for Kylo to remind him who he really was. His. Kylo’s. At least, as long as Kylo allowed himself to care enough for Poe’s well-being. 

Poe let out a shaky breath, taking off his mantle before beginning to kneel front of the cell, ready to let Kylo giving him the permission to join him when he felt it. There was no other breath in the room except of his own. There were no eyes burning through his clothes, stroking languorously his body, always avid of caresses. Something was wrong. Something was missing. Someone was missing. 

Poe got on his feet, taking off a small flashlight from his pocket, the same flashlight he always kept hidden when he was visiting Kylo. The same flashlight he used to see Kylo’s face when he was sleeping against Poe, exhausted but Poe still not enough satisfied until he could memorize Kylo’s features with his eyes and his fingers for nights he was restraining to come visit his former enemy. Because if Poe was listening to his inner voice, he would be there every night, relishing Kylo’s presence against his flank until the small overture, letting few light appearing for so few time per day, above Kylo’s bed woke them both. But Poe didn’t dare to take this risk. Yes, he was confused by his own feelings for Kylo but he knew where he stood in the future of their relationship. But Kylo. He didn’t know a thing about what Kylo felt for him other than kindness, some kind of affection and a twisted feeling that he owed to satisfy Poe’s fantasies and needs for what he did to him. This last part, Poe hated it. With a burning heart. Kylo owed him nothing. Yes, Poe was the Chancellor and Kylo his prisoner. But there, Poe wanted them to be equals, nobody being the inferior of the other one. He just wished that Kylo could understand that. And wanting the same. 

The cell was empty. Kylo wasn’t sitting leg-crossed in the middle of the room, trying to meditate even if he refused to admit doing it sometimes. He wasn’t lying on his bed, his body offered without shame to Poe’s eyes like he was loving to do it to tease Poe sometimes. He wasn’t curled up in the corner of his cell, his eyes full of tears and the name of his father on his lips like Poe heard it once, giving hope to the former pilot that maybe Ben Solo was still there, somewhere. Unreachable but still alive. And it has been enough for Poe to abandon himself in Kylo’s hands without boundaries this same night. Kylo had disappeared and Poe suddenly remembered all the fears he had for Kylo Ren’s safety when they put him in this cell, months ago, coming back but with a stronger distasteful bitterness in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

The sound of Poe’s boots were echoing through the corridor leading him towards the director’s office, his chin raised high and his eyes not faltering to look at the prisoners spitting insults on his way. Poe knew that he wasn’t in safety there. A big part of the ex-First Order members were there, hating Poe as a Resistance Soldier and even more as the Chancellor of the New Republic. They wanted nothing more than to grab him and  to wreck his neck. Poe felt a nervous rumble in his stomach. Before, in this same jail, he never felt threatened even if he was visiting the probably most dangerous of them. 

But Poe was afraid of the mask, not of Kylo Ren. When he looked at this face, with these deep eyes, this strong nose and these full lips, Poe couldn’t help to see Han Solo’s ghost and every time, it reminded than even if he prayed for the reverse, Kylo Ren was still Ben Solo and Ben Solo was still his father’s son. He had the same twisted way sense of honor. Kylo wouldn’t stab him in the back. He was too proud for that. And face to face, Poe still had a chance to fight back and to defend himself. 

It was his primary thoughts, maybe lies he told to himself to comfort him that he wasn’t doing something absolutely foolish. But now, months later, Poe knew, hoped, that Kylo wasn’t anymore a threat for him because of what they shared. Not the sex but the affection under each kiss, each shaking caress, the companionship of their both lone souls. Poe had friends, he knew that he had them for life. But none of them were Kylo. None of them could understand like him. None of them could give him what Kylo was giving him. And Poe hoped he was giving as much in return to Kylo. Maybe some kind of belonging to this man who never felt at his place in this galaxy. 

All of this was too complicated and Poe not always grabbed the whole implications of what their involvement of each other meant. He couldn’t even imagine for Kylo who was far more impulsive and less thoughtful than Poe. Assuming that he felt something for Poe as deep as Poe was feeling for him. Poe feared to know one day the answer to this question which kept him awake some nights. 

 

Poe found back his breath he wasn’t aware he was holding until now when he appeared front of the director’s office door. Not that he was particularly pleasant to be here but one of their most important prisoners was missing and Poe didn’t like that. Not only because the missing prisoner was Kylo and he was worried but also because it said something about the prison’s security that Poe wasn’t particularly thrilled to discover. 

The young Chancellor raised up his chin, squared his shoulders, trying to confer an authoritarian aura even if he wasn’t always feeling like it. He knew how the Republic’s institutions were seeing him; a mere soldier now at the head of the government thanks to the popular vote. Poe knew that he hadn’t their trust or even their respect. But like Leia Organa before him, the New Republic needed a symbol and the role fell on Poe’s shoulders. Poe bit down his lips, frowned and stepped in, wanting answers. 

 

* * *

 

There was a man that Poe remembered vaguely from the moment they brang Kylo Ren in his cell. The director was sat behind his desk, his elbows resting on it and the smirk on his face made Poe’s stomach raising up in his throat. He could see it, in the other man’s eyes, he was a prey. And not the kind of prey he felt like when Kylo was watching him with burning eyes from desire. Poe swallowed, letting few seconds to himself to be sure that his voice wouldn’t be faltering. 

 

“Where is he?” asked Poe in a stern voice. 

“Who’s that?” replied back the other man and Poe knew that he was playing with him. 

“Kylo Ren.” grumbled Poe through grinded teeth and the Director grinned, throwing uncomfortable shivers along Poe’s spine. 

“Your toy boy?” asked innocently, or tried to sound like it, the other man. 

 

Against his own will, Poe faltered, grabbing the closest chair to not fall. He could feel his breath stuck in his throat and his heart trying to explode his chest from the inside. It wasn’t like that. It has never been like that. Kylo wasn’t his toy boy. Kylo was...something else. Something that this man couldn’t understand. Maybe their initial deal was based on sex. But Poe could have gone to everybody if he was just looking for sex. He came to Kylo because he needed someone in charge when he couldn’t be anymore. He came to Kylo because he needed someone not afraid of him, of his new status. He came to Kylo because even after everything, Poe wanted to be able to trust him. And he was right. 

Kylo said nothing from their deal. Kylo asked nothing to him even when he could have used Poe’s weakness to improve his prisoner’s condition. Or even when he could have used to buy his freedom. Kylo did nothing of this. He did nothing to break the frail trust Poe had in him at first. Now, Poe knew that Kylo would have said nothing, even less to this man. 

And yet, this man knew exactly what was happening between them, what was happening in Kylo’s cell when Poe thought they were alone and hidden from the rest of the world. But this man knew, this man even maybe saw them. Poe could feel the nausea in his throat and tears coming to his eyes. He was an idiot. How couldn’t he have thought about this before? He put everything in jeopardy; himself, his work, the New Republic, Kylo. But even with this new perspective on their relationship, Poe couldn’t regret it. 

Since Kylo and him began this, Poe felt like something long dead in himself was coming back to life. His individuality, something that the Army, then the Resistance and now the New Republic stole, was again his and it was Kylo who offered it back to him. Poe knew that every kiss, every caress, every compliment, every sweet word that Kylo whispered to him was because of him. Because he was Poe and not someone else. Poe was full. Poe was himself. And nobody could take that from him. Not even the man currently front of him. 

 

“Where is he?” asked Poe, finding back some contenance. It wasn’t necessary to deny these accusations. Both knew it was true. 

“Your dear pet attacked my guards so I put him in isolation.” grinned the other man and Poe felt his spine freezing. 

 

Kylo has been, to everybody’s surprise, an exemplary prisoner since the beginning, not answering to his jailers’ provocations, even if Poe knew that he wanted to snap their neck more than anything in the world. But today, something unleashed Kylo’s anger and the guards waited this for so long, the possibility to take their revenge without being berated for it. Poe didn’t know in which state he would find Kylo and deep in his heart, he feared to not even find him still alive. 

 

“I want to see him.” said Poe, his eyes throwing thunderbolts to the man front of him.

“Of course.” smirked the Director, standing up. 

 

He brushed against Poe to exit the room and Poe needed a minute to follow him. He was leading him right into a trap and Poe knew it. But Kylo was already in and it was time for Poe to pay him back. It was his turn to save Kylo. 

 

* * *

 

When he entered in the room where Kylo was supposed to be, Poe was blinded by the harsh light, so different from the darkness he was used to in Kylo’s cell. Poe blinked few times and when his sight finally adjusted, Poe wished to find back the darkness of Kylo’s cell. 

At the center of the room, Kylo was finally there. Poe should have felt relieved. But instead, his body was like paralyzed. His lover was there, completely naked and Poe felt hatred mauling his heart. Kylo was on his knees, trying to curled up on himself but his arms were wide open, pulled backwards by chains fixed on the wall and Poe could see the pain throbbing in his arms, the veins of his biceps and forearms appearing under this pale skin. Poe felt his nails digging in the flesh of his own hands, clenching his fists in a vain tentative to not punch the guards on Kylo’s each side, each one aiming a blaster to his head. Poe saw dark bruises already forming on Kylo’s chest and flanks and the young Chancellor swallowed back his tears. Kylo didn’t need Poe sobbing right now, he needed Poe to be strong and to get him out of this hell. 

Kylo didn’t look yet at Poe, like he wasn’t aware of his presence and Poe wondered how long his lover has been in this position, suffering the pain and the humiliation of his jailers. One of the guards suddenly hit Kylo’s head with his blaster and Poe saw his lover jerking to life, trying to jump to his throat only to be pulled back violently and a scream of pain was muted by the gag between his lips. Poe swore that this scream would haunt him forever. 

Poe could finally see Kylo’s face and he tried really hard to not throw up when he discovered the bloody eye of his lover and the many cuts and bruises which ran along his usual majestic profil. There was also a metallic collar around his neck and with horror, Poe realized that this chain was the same one than for his arms, meaning that everytime Kylo was trying to move his arms, the pressure around his neck was stronger and choked him harder. 

 

“Free him!” spilled out Poe, sounding more pleading than bossy. 

 

Kylo finally looked at him and Poe could see his eyes shining when he finally spotted Poe before his gaze becoming harder, the fire and rage erasing everything else and Poe shivered, being afraid of Kylo for the first time of his life. 

 

“I will not.” answered the director and Poe looked at him, unable to look longer to Kylo. 

“I’m outrank you and I order you to free him!” grumbled Poe, stepping in the face of his enemy.

“You have no power here.” smirked the other man and Poe wanted nothing more than to butt his head hard in his face and to make him scream for mercy. 

“I’m the Chancellor.” shouted Poe, losing his cool and playing this card for the first time since he became it, feeling disgusted to do that. 

“We both know you’re not when you’re here.” whispered the Director, one of his hand stroking lightly Poe’s cheek and the young man shivered with disgust and fear. 

 

That was when Kylo threw himself to them, only to be restrained by his chains and Poe looked with horror one of the guards tasering him with an electric baton, making Kylo’s body jolting in almost inhuman positions. For too long seconds, the man continued to inflict this punishment to the young man on the floor. The next minute, they all disappeared, letting Poe and Kylo alone.

 

* * *

 

The slam of the door got Poe out of this dreadful haze he was while witnessing Kylo’s torture and the young Chancellor fell on his knees, finally throwing up and letting the tears rolling down on his cheeks. Poe wiped his mouth with his sleeve before crawling on his knees front of Kylo, taking off the gag from his mouth. 

Poe couldn’t look to Kylo’s eyes so he checked the injury on his forehead, tried to comb out Kylo’s hair from the blood sticking it to his profil. Poe should said something, should tried to comfort Kylo but his mind was running too fast, trying to grab the fact that it has happened here. Poe was a soldier, he knew what the war cost, he knew that torture was common. He always felt glad that the Resistance never used it but he knew that it was something happening. When he got tortured by Kylo Ren, yes, it hurt. Yes, it was awful and Poe never wanted to feel this pain again. Yes, nobody should experience that. But he knew it would happened. From the second he got caught, he knew that torture was expecting him. 

But there, now that the war was over, now that Poe made a point to behave better than their former enemy, now that Poe promised his protection to their prisoners, Poe couldn’t believe it. It was happening there, under his mandate and Poe wondered if Kylo was an exception or just the way for him to discover it. A part of him hoped for the first option, so it would mean that Poe wasn’t totally useless in his job, even if he didn’t want it at first. Another part of him hoped for the second option. Because otherwise, it would mean that what was happening to Kylo right now was his fault. And he wasn’t sure he could bear it. 

 

Poe took carefully Kylo’s face in his hand and the other man looked at him, his eyes still harder than Poe wanted them. The young Chancellor let his thumb stroking under Kylo’s bloody and the man hissed from pain.

 

“I’m sorry.” sobbed Poe, taking off his hands from Kylo like his skin burnt. 

 

Poe’s shaky hands were floating above Kylo’s naked torso, fearing to touch him, horrified by the bruises spreading it. 

“I will take you out off this hell.” whispered Poe, taking off his mantle and wrapping Kylo in it but the young man shrugged it off violently from his shoulders and Poe took a step back, shocked. 

 

He saw Kylo opening his mouth few times, trying to speak but the collar avoiding it. Poe felt like he should be grateful for it, certain he wouldn’t like what could go out from Kylo’s mouth. 

 

“Leave me!” whispered in a hoarse voice Kylo. 

“Kylo!” whispered Poe, his hands brushing against the collar on his neck. 

 

Kylo’s eyes were cold and Poe hated it. The rage in it, the hatred in it, all of this was for him. Kylo, with a unbelievable strength, managed to straighten on his knees and he pushed forward Poe, obligating the other man to step back. 

 

“Leave me alone!” grumbled Kylo, his voice still a whisper, grinding his teeth in his lips when the pressure on his arms was too painful but still moving forward. 

 

Poe looked with horror Kylo’s muscles stretching so much that Poe feared he could tear himself apart. And at the same time, the collar was digging deeper around Kylo’s neck, making Kylo’s voice barely audible but not weak though. 

 

“Stop!” sobbed Poe. “Please Kylo! Stop!” begged the young man when he saw blood appearing on Kylo’s neck. 

 

Poe felt terrified. It wasn’t Ben front of him. It never has been Ben since the beginning of their thing. But if was neither Kylo. It wasn’t his kind eyes which looked at Poe like he was the most amazing man in the whole galaxy. It wasn’t his sweet lips which loved to kiss Poe’s belly and to steal him laughs. It wasn’t his strong nose which he buried in Poe’s hair after he succeeded to bring him to his climax. It wasn’t the forceful and proud smile that Poe learnt to know, to appreciate...to love, in the last months. 

Front of him was Kylo Ren. What Kylo Ren should have been. What Kylo Ren always supposed to be. The Kylo Ren Snoke dreamt about. It was creature made of pain and anger. Cruel. Not caring to stay alive. A creature without emotions. A creature with the only goal to destroy. To destroy Poe. 

 

“That’s your fault.” whispered in a barely audible voice Kylo. 

 

And then, Poe did something he never did before. He fled. 

 

Kylo Ren had won. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
